¿Dia de declararsele a Reid?
by Fucking.angel
Summary: Cierto par de chicos decidieron declararsele a Reid el mismo dia ¿a quien escogera Reid? ¿ Al adonis de chocolate o a un viejo amigo? lee para averiguarlo ;)


-Reid, estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento que te vi comencé a sentir cosas por ti, eres mi mejor y no te quería perder pero ahora solo sé que tengo demasiadas ganas de besarte como para contener este sentimiento más tiempo

Reid no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Derek Morgan, su mejor amigo, su amor platónico desde el momento en que lo vio, el machoman, estaba declarando su amor hacia él, no lo podía creer, tiene que estar soñando, esto no podría estar pasando en la vida real o sí?

Cuando sintió los labios de Morgan sobre los suyos pudo decir que definitivamente no era un sueño, de verdad estaba besando a su mejor amigo en la sala de su departamento, de repente sintió como Morgan lo empujaba contra la pared y como la lengua de este pedía permiso para entrar en la del más joven, Reid dejo escapar un gemido al sentir las manos de Morgan sobre su trasero y este aprovecho en meter su lengua en la boca del más joven y explorar cada rincón de ella, Reid simplemente abrasaba a Morgan por el cuello y disfrutaba de lo bien que se sentía estar sometido bajo la dominación de Morgan, el mayor deja de besar la boca del menor y comienza a besar y morder el cuello de Reid dejando marcas que seguramente se verán pero la lujuria es mayor que su preocupación, Reid solo podía gemir y acariciar la cabeza de Morgan, estaban disfrutando ese hermoso momento lleno de pasión y lujuria cuando se escucha que tocan la puerta de Reid, ¿Quién diablos podría ser tan oportuno?

Ellos dejaron de darse amor y se miraron el uno al otro, volvieron a tocar la puerta y se podía ver la decepción en las expresiones de los dos, Reid le indico a Morgan que se metiera en su habitación mientras el abría la puerta, nadie debía saber que ellos dos estaban juntos ahí, Reid se arreglo el cabello y la ropa, fue a la puerta y la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron mas al ver quién era.

Justo en frente del estaba Ethan, su viejo amigo, con una sonrisa y en su rostro, cuando vio que Spencer abrió la puerta este se abalanzo sobre él y lo estrujo, Reid estaba sorprendido de esto pero correspondió el abrazo, con una sonrisa un poco fingida Reid lo invito a que pasara:

-Ethan… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Parece que no te alegra tanto verme-Dijo Ethan un poco confundido

-Claro que me alegra, solo que no avisaste y pues me sorprende

-Vine aquí para decirte algo que me di cuenta hace muy poco pero que se que es real

- Si, dime Ethan –Dijo Reid aun fingiendo la sonrisa y pensando que estará haciendo en ese momento

-Reid, no sabía por qué no dejaba de pensar en ti, porque siempre me preguntaba que hacías, porque siempre que el FBI salía en la televisión esperaba verte a ti, pero ahora se por que

Definitivamente a Reid no le gustaron para nada esas palabras, la verdad tenía miedo de la parte que seguía después de eso

-Reid, estoy enamorado de ti

Ok, definitivamente Reid no quería escuchar eso, voltio a ver la habitación donde estaba Morgan y en ese momento se percato de que el mayo había estado escuchando todo ya que había dejado la puerta medio abierta y sobresalía su cabeza, la expresión de Morgan fue de pánico, Reid estaba mudo, claro que estaba enamorado de Morgan y quería estar con él pero Ethan significaba mucho para él y no lo quería lastimar, era el día de declarársele a Reid o qué? Spencer no dijo nada por unos minutos…

-Reid, estas bien?

-Si, solo que esto me toma por sorpresa…

-Me imagino pero tú quieres estar conmigo?

Reid volteo a ver a Morgan, estaba tratando de pedirle ayuda con la mirada, Derek solo lo miraba como esperando una respuesta también, Reid estaba a punto de hablar cuando de repente salió Morgan de la habitación, y tomando la mano de Reid con la suya dijo:

-No puede estar contigo porque ahora está conmigo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Desde antes que vinieras de hecho, estábamos besuqueándonos y a punto de hacer el amor –Dijo Morgan con una sonrisa cínica, ¿estaba molesto? Claro que si, Ethan quería quitarle a su pretty boy y el no lo iba a permitir, Reid se había sonrojado después de la última parte de esa oración, Ethan estaba sorprendido, Spencer sintiéndose culpable dijo:

-Lo siento mucho Ethan, en serio

-Descuida, yo lo siento –Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Reid se sentía muy mal y le dijo a Morgan:

-No tuviste por qué haberle dicho eso

-Era la verdad Spencer

-Si, pero no tenia por que saberlo así

-lo siento, tienes razón, creo que los celos me superaron –Abrazo a Reid, lo beso en la cabeza y luego le dijo:

-Tenia miedo a que dijeras que sentías algo por el por sentirte culpable, fue mi instinto el que hablo, no te quiero perder

-No le iba a decir que sí, yo te quiero a ti Derek

Dicho esto compartió un beso tierno y largo, era el beso perfecto simplemente porque venía de la persona que amaban.


End file.
